Road To Glory
by 1433
Summary: This is my take on how the road to the State Championship should have gone. A few small things from the show are borrowed. First OTH fan fic, feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy.
1. I'm Only Human

**Road to Glory** –

The Journies of Lucas, Nathan, and Skills on their quest for the State Championship

Whitey reached into his desk drawer and threw out a jersey.

"This is Keith's number" said Lucas.

"He would want you to wear it" Whitey said.

Lucas smiled as he thought of his Uncle, and starred at the number 22 jersey. He was back with the Ravens for the playoff run, and although it was only for 15 minutes a night he promised himself that he would make those the best 15 minutes he could… And he was going to do it for Keith.

Skills was confident, the complete opposite from his first game. He starred at his number 3 jersey as he sat on gym bleachers and thought of Lucas and how much he had done while he was on the team; he really wanted to make him proud. At that moment he got a call on his cell, Lucas said he wanted to meet him at the River Court in a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Nathan was at his apartment, also starring at his jersey. He had waited his whole career for these last few games. For freshman, sophomore, and junior year all he had known was a first round playoff exit. This was new territory to him, he was nervous. His cell phone then rang, it was Lucas. Nathan was on his way to the River Court.

Skills and Nathan arrived at virtually the same time. Lucas was there with a ball in his hands. Nathan and Skills had no idea what was going on, but both had concerned looks on their faces. With Lucas' health problems, they had good reason to.

"Ok, you know that I love both of you guys" said Lucas.

Nathan and Skills both nodded.

"But…"

They both looked on in anticipation.

"Your gonna have to deal with me for 15 minutes a night from now on".

They both turned to each other quickly and smiled a big smile.

"That's great Luke" said Nathan.

"Yea dawg, that's what's up" said Skills. "But I guess you will be wanting this back huh?" Skills pulled his number 3 jersey out of his backpack.

"Nah, that is yours, I already have that covered anyway". With that Lucas pulled out his 22 jersey. "It was Keith's number".

"Acting like I didn't already know that homie" Skills said.

"He would want you to wear it" said Nathan.

Lucas thinking back to Whitey saying it and now Nathan saying it as well… "Yea, I think he would".

With that all 3 of them shot around at the River Court with the biggest of smiles on all of their faces.


	2. And That's My Saving Grace

After about an hour at the River Court, Lucas returned home. He had a lot on his mind. Everything that had happened with him and Brooke, everything that Peyton was going through at the moment with psycho Derrick, and a day didn't go by when he didn't think about Keith. But he was back on the team and at the moment, for that brief moment, it was all that mattered.

When he got home he intended on calling Peyton to see how she was doing. That night with Derrick had changed her and he wanted to do everything he could do to make sure she got back to the person she once was. However when he opened his bedroom door, he was met with a very shocking surprise.

Brooke was lying on his bed. Lucas looked on with disbelief. "Your mom kinda let me in, I made myself comfortable".

Lucas didn't know what to think but played it cool. "Yea, seems like it".

Brooke giggled. "So what's up stranger?"

"Umm… I'm back on the team".

"Luke that's great. Why don't you seem more excited?"

"I guess I'm just surprised to see you. We didn't leave things on the best of terms last time we were face to face".

Brooke got up off his bed and moved closer to him near the door. "I've missed you Luke. I was angry and upset then and that whole week. My head wasn't in the right place. I was mad at Peyton, mad at myself and I took it out on you".

"Why were you mad at Peyton? Brooke if it's about that kiss it truly didn't mean a thing".

"No, it's not the kiss. Something else happened between us Luke.

"Who you and Peyton?"

"Yes" answered Brooke.

"What?" Brooke please tell me. I want to fix this. I've missed you too. You have no idea. Night in and night out all I think about is you. I realize I made mistakes, but the one thing I think I did right was loving you un-conditionally".

He moved closer to her.

"I think back to that night and how it ended all the time and wish I had said so much more, wish I had done so many things differently, well I'm going to try and do it all now".

Brooke looked on seemingly swept away by what Lucas was telling her.

"Cause I don't know why you came here, but since your here I am going to give this all I've got… I love you Brooke Davis. I love you with everything I have. Every mistake I made was just that a mistake. I'm still a boy trying to find my way, but I'm only human, and I think that's my saving grace. Because at the end of the day it will always be you Brooke. Not Peyton, not Rachel, not Anna, not anyone, only you. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and all I want is the chance to be able to prove that every day".

Brooke with tears in her eyes overwhelmed with emotion and passion was thinking "I love you too Lucas", but blurted out "Peyton still loves you".


	3. Goodbye, Hello

Peyton was a mess. She was still in school 2 hours after dismissal time. She was too afraid to go home. But at the same time she was having flashbacks to the school shooting and wasn't feeling much safer their either. She decided to go see if Whitey was still in his office.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit, bye" said Whitey as he hung up the phone and Peyton knocked on the door to come in.

"Peyton Sawyer, how can I help you?" asked Whitey.

"I just really need to talk to someone" said Peyton.

"Come on in, sit down. What's on your mind?"

Peyton hesitated but then began "Well I don't know if you have heard but, I…"

Whitey cut her off. "You don't need to go on, I know"

"Well I'm really struggling coach. I am afraid to get out of bed, but also afraid to go to bed. Hell I can't even walk 5 steps without being fearful. I have been trying to get over it, and Lucas has been doing everything he can to help, my real brother Derrick has also, but I just can't escape this constant fear"

Whitey seemed genuinely upset. "Peyton as much as it pains me to say this, I don't think there is much I can do to help you"

Peyton seemed puzzled but continued on "That's ok coach, I understand"

"Now hold on let me finish" said Whitey. "But I think I know someone who can"

With that at the door way appeared Jake.


	4. How a Resurection Should Really Feel

"What do you mean Peyton still loves me? How do you know this?"

"She told me the day of Nathan and Hailey's wedding. It is the reason I was so mad at her that day and ever since".

Lucas seemed stunned, lost, and confused. Yet at the same time things were also starting to become more and more clear.

Brooke continued. "And when you told me about the kiss which I now realize really didn't mean anything I freaked out and made a mistake". In her head she was still saying "Say I love you, say I love you", but she couldn't.

Lucas almost speechless, and with a perplexed and brooding, almost mad look on his face tried to get the words out. "I don't know what to say Brooke".

Brooke began to get worried. For as much as she put him through, he had been through just as much, if not more. She anticipated his next words with fear and suspense.

Lucas paused for a moment and then said…

"Brooke, I love you. Anything that has to deal with Peyton will be dealt with, but I do not feel for her how I feel for you. She is just my friend, we will only be friends. I want more with you Brooke…. I love you pretty girl."

With that Brooke, with a tear in her eye finally realized it would all be ok and let herself go…

"I love you too Luke, I love you too".

They embraced and the glisten in Lucas' eyes and the tears of joy in Brooke's washed away everything that had happened before. A new beginning had dawned for Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis.


	5. The Road Ahead

"Jake". Peyton said in a rush of confusion, excitement, and passion. She jumped out of her chair and hugged him. The emotion was amazing. She in tears rested her head on his shoulder as Jake caressed her hair.

"It's alright Peyton. Everything is gonna be ok, it's all gonna be ok now".

Peyton couldn't speak. She was overcome with emotion. Jake over Peyton's shoulder mouthed thank you to Whitey. Whitey grinned in happiness and mouthed your welcome back. The look on Jake's face was almost indescribable. It was a look of joy, relief, forgiveness, and hope.

After a while Jake said he would drive Peyton home. Peyton had calmed down, but was still scared, was still shaky, and was still caught up in the emotion. In the car she began to try and piece everything together as did Jake.

"How did you know?" asked Peyton.

Jake looked over to her and smirked. "How did I know what happened, or how did I know to come?"

"Both I guess".

"Whitey called and told me everything about what happened and it made me the angriest I have ever been in my life. In so far as coming here, that was my decision. I gave Nikki Jenny for the week and flew down here. I wasn't gonna let you go through this alone, and when Whitey told me that the lunatic is still out there, there was no way I was gonna be on the other side of the country while he is".

Peyton still had a million thoughts running through her head. She barely even knew what to say. She was still scared but something else was coming over her. She still loved Jake. She was trying to deny it for whatever reason, but she couldn't. She realized when she saw him in that door way that this was the real thing.

Jake looked over at her from the wheel as she seemed very distant for the last few moments. "Peyton, everything alright?"

Peyton looked over at him, and starred into his eyes for a moment. "I love you".


	6. Past to Present

Nathan left the River Court a little after Lucas did. He at the moment felt really good. He was so glad Lucas was back on the team, and he always smiled whenever he thought about Hailey. There was only one thing getting at him… that day at the bridge was still with him, he couldn't shake it off no matter how hard he tried. He still had it on his mind as he pulled into the apartment.

"Hey hun" said Hailey as Nathan walked in.

"Hey" said Nathan in a very somber, depressed tone.

Hailey looked at Nathan for one second and could instantly tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

Nathan sighed but told himself that he needed to talk about this. "The bridge is still bothering me. I can't get it off my mind".

Hailey inside was hurting as well. She wanted to be there for Nathan, but seemingly had ran out of ways she thought she could help.

"What can I do to help you through this Nathan?"

"I don't think anyone can help me through this but myself".

"Nathan don't say that".

"It's true Hailey", Nathan snapped back quickly.

"But I need you to keep being there for me. I don't think anyone can help me figure out what happened that night, but I also know that I need support, and you're my greatest support of all… tutor girl".

Nathan said that with a smirk and smile on his face. Hailey answered with one right back. They then embraced. It was in that moment that Nathan realized what he had to do to help him get past this. He didn't want to do it, in fact it was probably the last thing he would ever want to do, but he had to do, and he knew it.


	7. Take it Slow

Jake didn't know what to think. He was so flustered he had to pull the car over. Peyton was looking at him the whole time trying to decipher what he was thinking.

"Jake, I love you".

"Peyton you have been through a lot lately, it is natural for your emotions to be all over the place". He was going to continue, but Peyton cut him off.

"No Jake trust me, this doesn't have to do with any of this. Today when I saw you was the first time I have felt completely at peace or completely safe since the school shooting. And that includes when I have been with Lucas".

Jake with a sigh on his face took a deep breathe and continued.

"I have a hard time believing that Peyton".

Peyton seemed to be frustrated. She knew within her heart that this was the real thing, but didn't know how she could get that across to him.

"Jake, I don't love Lucas. I thought I did that night and since then, but I realize **now **that I don't".

"Peyton I'm not trying to be an asshole here, but how do I know this is real, because we have had this same conversation before. Because Peyton, you know how I feel about you, but I can't take anymore pain, I just can't".

Peyton paused for a moment and looked into his eyes. "Jake, I love you".

Jake inside was a mess. He still loved her but still wasn't convinced. He just didn't think it was possible. He couldn't allow himself to believe.

Peyton anticipated his next words.

"Peyton remember what I said to you when I came back last year?"

"Let's just take things slow" Peyton said with a disappointed look on her face.

"I can't commit yet Peyton I'm sorry. I don't know want you to do something you may regret in a few weeks, and I also don't want to put myself in a position to be hurt once again, so let's just take things slow, ok?"

Peyton couldn't combat what he said, it wasn't a no, and she also agreed with most of what he said, so although disappointed, nodded in agreement.

"Alright good, now let's go meet your brother" said Jake as he re-started the car on the way to Peyton's house.


	8. Dawn of a New Age

Skills was still at the River Court, it was where he felt most comfortable before a game. Fergie and Junk were with him shooting around.

"Big game tonight" said Junk.

"There all big dawg, this is the playoffs were talkin' about" Skills answered back.

"You gonna get with Bevin after the game?" Fergie asked.

"Nah dawg, that's done with".

"Since when?" Fergie shot back.

"Three weeks ago. I'm with this new honey now".

"Oh word, who?" "Yea who?" asked Fergie and Junk.

"Ya'll don't know her, but I think she is coming down after the game tonight. Yo, she is sexy and mature. She like 28".

"Whoa whoa whoa, 28? Ain't that illegal?" Junk asked.

"Nah yo, in NC you only need to be 16".

"Word, alright I'm looking forward to seeing this mature 28 year old honey now, ya'll just better get that W tonight" Fergie chimed in.

"Ya'll don't even need to worry about that now. With Lucas back it's pretty much on lock. And you know they don't call me Skills for nothing".

"Yea, we know" Junk and Fergie said in unison as they continued to shoot around as the game drew closer.


	9. The Calm

Lucas and Brooke had spent the whole afternoon together in his room. For the moment they just wanted to leave the world behind and for a short while have it be just them… together again.

They were lying in his bed together cuddling.

"This is perfect Luke".

Lucas looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yea, it is… pretty girl. But unfortunately the world is still out there, and I kinda have a big game tonight".

Brooke smiled, "This is true boyfriend. I'm really excited".

"I'm pretty nervous".

"You'll do great Luke, I know you will".

Lucas still looking into her eyes smiled again and chuckled a bit. "Thanks pretty girl, I hope I get some cheers coming my way".

Brooke laughed again. "Bet on it".

Karen then walked into Lucas' bedroom, somewhat surprised to still see Brooke there and in Lucas' bed with Lucas none the less.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?'

"Well we were just gonna be on are way, but mom you know my girlfriend Brooke right?"

Brooke smiled a very big smile, laughed, and playfully slapped Lucas on the arm.

"I think we have met once or twice". Karen said jokingly and then smiled and gave both of them a big hug and wished them congratulations.

"Thanks Karen" said Brooke as they embraced.

Lucas whispered "Thanks mom" as they embraced for their hug.

Lucas then grabbed his bag and anything else he needed for the game.

"Think that's everything ladies".

Karen suddenly had a slight worried look on her face and Lucas picked up on it.

"Mom, I'll be fine. This was your idea remember?"

"I know, but I still worry".

Brooke looked on with a slight smile. She was so happy to be back in this world.

"Well don't mom" Lucas said in his assuring tone. "I'll be fine".

"And if I see any trouble, I will not hesitate to pull him off the court Karen". Brooke chimed in jokingly.

Karen and Lucas both smiled.

"I'll see you at the game mom, don't worry".

They all hugged again and then Lucas and Brooke made their way to the car as Karen looked on with a smile, but also with a nervous feeling in her stomach.

…

Nathan and Hailey also had just left the apartment on their way to the game.

All Nathan had on his mind was what he needed to do to get over his problems from that day on the bridge. Hailey still had a concerned look on her face, but was keeping in mind what Nathan had told her at the house, that she was doing all she could. She instead decided to take the focus off that day.

"Nervous about the game?"

"Never. I'm actually really looking forward to it. Did I tell you Lucas is back on the team?"

"WHAT!" Hailey said excited.

"His doctor gave it the ok and he can play for 15 minutes a night".

"Oh My God! That is awesome news".

"Yea it is really great". With that Nathan smiled and for at least the moment seemed happy at peace, and focused on the game and what he needed to do.

…

Skills was walking into the gym. He was on the phone with this mystery woman.

"Alright baby, I'm gonna have to go, but I'll get at you after the game beautiful". He hung up as he walked into the gym with a smirk of confidence on his face.

Game time was approaching and soon everything would come to a head.


	10. Before

Jake and Peyton had gotten back to her house about 2 hours ago and had been talking with Derrick the whole time. Derrick who had obviously been very stern and often harsh on Peyton seemed to really like Jake and had opened up quite a bit these past few hours. And it seemed for the first time since the incident, Peyton seemed calm, and to not be in a state of fear.

"So how long did you say you have been in the marines for Derrick?" asked Jake.

"About 3 years now".

"Wow, I have so much respect for anyone in the service. I wouldn't be able to do it".

"Well thanks, I appreciate that".

It was almost as if Derrick was Peyton's father and Jake was trying to make a good first impression. Peyton was looking on smiling, and was feeling really good. She couldn't keep her eyes off Jake and wanted to be with him so bad. And also, Psycho Derrick wasn't on her mind at all for the first time in a long time.

With that, Derrick got a phone call and left the room for a moment.

Jake turned to Peyton and smiled, Peyton smiled back. They began to talk in a whisper.

"I really like him Peyton, he seems like an awesome guy".

"Yea he is".

Jake noticed the change in her personality since they got back.

"Someone seems happier".

Peyton gave a little chuckle. "I am, I don't feel worried at all. I think a lot of it has to do with you being here".

Jake smiled "Thanks Peyton". He wanted to go on, but he was still telling himself to fight his feelings and make sure that Peyton was being sincere. And also Derrick walked back into the room before he could continue.

"Hey Jake, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen".

"Uhh sure no problem".

"What, no girls allowed?" Peyton said jokingly.

"It will only take a minute" Derrick assured.

"Alright, I'll be in my room when you guys are done. We got to start getting ready to go to the game, we are gonna be late if we don't hustle".

They both nodded.

Peyton made her way upstairs with a smile on her face and Derrick brought Jake into the kitchen with a very serious look on his face.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"That was my commanding officer who just called. I have been re-assigned to Korea".

Jake was surprised. He composed himself, well when do you have to leave by?

"Tomorrow night" he answered back.

"Wow, that soon".

"Yea, but there is a reason that I wanted to tell you first…. I need you to look out for Peyton for me. You know everything that she is going through and I need you to be there for her. You seem like a great and honest guy and someone I would trust if you were in my platoon".

"Wow, that's an amazing honor, thank you for the compliment, but you know that I am only gonna be here for a week right?"

"I think we both know that you are gonna be with her for much longer then a week. (Jake smirked at that comment, almost as if he knew it was true) Just take care of her ok, be there for her, but don't baby or shelter her. She needs to get back that toughness she use to have".

"You have my word Derrick".

"Thank you that puts me at ease. Now go on up and see her, I'll be up there in a few minutes to break the news, I just have to make a call real quick".

Jake nodded and they then shook hands, as Derrick took out his phone and Jake made his way up the stairs.

Jake entered Peyton's room with a boat load of emotions on his mind.

All Peyton could do was smile every time she saw him.

Jake sat down next to her on her bed.

"Where's your head at Peyton?"

"All over the place as usual".

Jake smirked. "I am not surprised".

Peyton really wanted to be with him, she was going to try and convince him again.

"Jake" she said as she looked into his eyes.

Then suddenly they heard what sounded like a window shattering and a scream coming from down stairs. Peyton's face suddenly went from happy to terrified, and Jake's went from confused to determined and protective.

"Oh Peyton!" could be heard in the distance from that familiar psychotic voice.


	11. The Storm

Peyton was scared out of her mind…. Psycho Derrick was back.

He was able to get in the same way he got in last time, by breaking the window near the door-knob and then turning it open. He then preceded to tazer the real Derrick and he went down instantly. Jake looked as angry he ever had and looked ready to fight. Psycho Derrick didn't think anyone one besides from Peyton was inside the house, but he was in for a rude awakening as he made his way up the stairs.

"Oh Peyton, my beautiful Peyton, I am coming don't worry" he said as he slowly and methodically made his way up the steps to her room.

Jake was right in front of her in a defensive and protective stance and very softly whispered that he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her. Jake was a little nervous, but was more so focused. Even though he had been trying to deny his feelings he loved Peyton and wasn't going to let anything happen to her, at any costs.

Peyton was scared out of her mind and was doing her best to not scream.

Psycho Derrick finally made his way to the final step and turned the corner into Peyton's room. He was surprised to see Jake and Peyton finally couldn't contain herself and let out a terrified scream.

"Peyton, who is this?" he said in a demented tone. He was going to continue as he slowly approached Jake, but Jake cut him off.

"You don't need to worry about who I am, you just need to worry about what I'm going to do to you, if you don't back off right now".

Psycho Derrick began to evilly laugh. "Who is this Peyton? This better not be that Jake guy you talk about on your pod casts, cause if it is Peyton, then I am really gonna have to prove my point".

With that he showed his tazer and Peyton again let out a terrified scream. Psycho Derrick continued to creep towards her.

"Well you got one of the two right. I am Jake, but the only thing that will be proven is that your gonna get your ass beat if you take one more step buddy".

Psycho Derrick did stop for a moment and then again sadistically laughed.

"You're a funny guy Jake. But wouldn't it be a shame if you could never see your daughter Jenny again? Wouldn't it be a shame if she wouldn't have any real memories of her father?"

Derrick began to shake and go even more insane.

"It would all be a shame. Now for the last time, ME AND PEYTON ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!!!!!"

Peyton was now crying hysterically behind Jake and then Derrick charged at Jake with the tazer.

Jake was able to stop Derrick before the tazer hit him and then knocked the tazer out of his hand. Jake then with everything he had began to punch away at Derrick. He must have hit him 7 or 8 times, but even after that, Derrick struck back, rocking Jake back and seemingly down. Derrick thought he was knocked out for sure.

Peyton was curled up in a corner, in a state of shock. She couldn't do anything as Derrick slowly approached her licking his lips and taking off his shirt. She was scared out of her mind as Derrick continued to talk about how they belonged together and how he was the one for her.

He got a tight grip of her hand, but then Jake got up and turned him around. However instead of his fists, this time he had the tazer in his hand and gave Derrick a jolt. Derrick passed out on the ground and then Jake began to punch away and yelling things at him in anger.

"This is for Jenny" he yelled with one punch.

"This is for Derrick" he yelled with another.

"And this, this you psycho bitch is for Peyton" as he landed what seemed to be the final blow.

Peyton was still quivering in the corner but Jake went over to console her.

At this point the real Derrick had recovered from his tazer shot and called the police.

Psycho Derrick remained out cold until the police and paramedics came and took him away in an ambulance.

And although she wasn't thinking about it as it happened, it was finally over, she was finally free… thanks to Jake.


	12. Return to Grace

The Ravens were in the locker-room getting ready for the game. Whitey was in his office just sitting quietly, seemingly thinking about the fact that this and every game they played from here out, could be his last.

Lucas, Nathan, and Skills were getting ready and Lucas finally decided that he would tell them about Brooke.

"This is great dawg, these Mountain Valley cats don't know what they about to see" said Skills.

Nathan who was trying to keep the same focus he had on the way into the gym, nodded.

Lucas smiled, but was also obviously thinking about something and someone else.

"Luke, you been starring off into space for a good half-and-hour now, what's going on, you get back with Brooke or something?" Skills asked jokingly.

"Actually, yea" answered Lucas with a smile.

"Your killing me dawg" said Skills and they then embraced.

"That's great bro" Nathan said as he got up and congratulated Lucas. "Now just don't play like crap for your 15 minutes and this will be a perfect night".

"15 minutes my ass" said Whitey from a distance.

Lucas, Nathan, and Skills looked concerned as they looked at the stern expression Whitey had on his face.

"Lucas I just got a call from your doctor" he (Whitey) paused.

Lucas listened on nervously.

"And I need to know if you took your pills yet?" Whitey continued.

"No Coach, why?"

Whitey then cracked a smile. "Good". Whitey then threw him a bottle of pills.

"What is this coach, I'm not following".

"Take these, and you can play the whole game".

Lucas couldn't believe it.

"We got this on lock now dawg" Skills said.

"Just say were gonna win Skills" Nathan said jokingly.

Lucas looked like a new man. He again for a brief moment starred at his new number 22 jersey and thought of Keith. Tonight was for him.

"Oh and Luke, after the game, I want you to come down to the River Court, and meet my new honey".

"Sure thing" said Lucas.

Whitey then came to the middle of the locker-room floor. He surveyed the room for a moment, then simply said – "Gentlemen, it's time". And with that the Ravens made their way to the court to play their Round of 16 Playoff game.

…

The Tree Hill crowd was hot and the Ravens were ready to win. Lucas began the game hitting 5 threes in a row thanks to assists from Skills and Nathan. Nathan, for as good as he was doing before the game, couldn't shake off the memories from the bridge while he played. He didn't have his best game. Skills played terrifically and Lucas was having the game of his life. He continued to look down at his 22 and remembered that this was for Keith. The Ravens defeated Mountain Valley 83 to 47, and the game finished with Lucas hitting a magical half court shot that made the crowd go wild.

Lucas had 48 points, 11 assists, and 10 rebounds. His mother couldn't have been more proud, and immediately ran out to the court to embrace with her son after the final buzzer. It was a special moment for both of them and Keith's spirit was definitely with them.

Nathan looked on with a smile, but still had the bridge on his mind. He also had Keith's spirit with him at the moment, except it seemed to be haunting him instead of helping. As he made his way to the locker-room he looked to the crowd and re-assured with himself that he knew what he had to do.

…

Back in the locker-room, the energy was great. The Ravens had only 3 games left to win and they would be State Champions.

Lucas was getting congratulations from everyone and was just doing his best to take this whole day in. It had been perfect in every sense of the word, getting Keith's jersey, getting back together with Brooke, and then this game tonight. He was officially back, and he felt like he was on top of the world.


	13. People Always Leave

Peyton was very shaken up. Psycho Derrick was reportedly still alive, but very badly hurt. Yet more importantly, he was gone. The real Derrick was ok now and Jake had hurt his hand punching Psycho Derrick, but for the most part was ok. He was just trying to have the adrenaline wear off. Jake was doing his best to console Peyton. She was still in the corner, but Jake was with her.

"It's ok Peyton, it's all over now, it's finally all over".

All Peyton could do was cry, but then suddenly in that instant when Jake said that, and when she looked at her brother giving her that "toughen up" look she stopped. She was still shaken up, but she stopped crying.

She slowly stood up. She wiped her nose and eyes, glanced at Derrick, and once again looked into Jake's eyes.

"I'm gonna be ok" she said with a distinct confidence in her voice.

Derrick and Jake both smiled, but Derrick especially. He knew he had made a difference on her life and was so proud of her for getting past this. He immediately went over to hug her and whispered to her that he was so proud of her. Peyton then looked at Jake again. Jake had a half-smirk on his face as she looked to him.

"Thank you so much Jake" she said.

Jake was getting caught up, he couldn't speak, all he could do was nod and signal for a hug.

They embraced and then Peyton said something very appropriate and iroinic…

"Your always saving me".

Jake thought back to when she told him she always said that to Lucas back in Savanna, and smirked at the comment. He was starting to be convinced about her true feelings, but wasn't all the way there just yet.

Derrick looked on with a smile. With Jake being in Tree Hill, he felt a lot better about having to leave. He saw him as an honest, caring, and respectable man. However as he looked on at Jake and Peyton sharing this special moment, he realized that he didn't really want to leave. He had become happy in Tree Hill, and really grown to like Peyton and wanted to continue their special bond. He decided then and there that this wasn't going to be the end for his and Peyton's relationship; it was only going to be the beginning.

Jake and Peyton finally let go of their embrace. They both had smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

Derrick then finally decided that it was better now then later to tell Peyton the bad news.

"Uhh Peyton, right before this whole mess I got a call. And this is probably really bad timing, but I have been re-assigned to Korea".

Peyton seemed startled. "Well when do you leave?"

Derrick with a visible upset look on his face said "Tomorrow night… I'm sorry Peyton".

Peyton was very disappointed inside, but within thinking of what Derrick had been teaching her tried not to show it. "It's ok… bro" Peyton said with a smile.

Derrick smiled a big smile when she said that. They then hugged. And one had to think that if Ellie could see this, she would sure be smiling as well.


	14. It All Begins Again

At this point, the gym had cleared out and so had most of the team. Nathan, however, was still in the locker-room thinking about his performance tonight and still thinking about the bridge. He continued to get flashbacks no matter how hard he tried to get over it. He was sure Keith saved him, Rachel, and Cooper that day. But he just couldn't allow himself to believe it. And he was starting to think he knew why he couldn't.

…

Lucas was still on an amazing natural high. He was so proud of his performance and knew that Keith was looking down on him smiling. Karen and Brooke went to the café to set up for dinner after Lucas got done at the River Court with Skills to meet this mystery woman he was dating.

They were walking their way to the River Court.

"Dawg, I still can't believe you did that tonight" Skills said with a smile.

Lucas chuckled. "What you thought, I lost all my skills… Skills?"

Skills laughed. "Nah, that aint gonna never happen, but 48 points homie, 5 straight 3's homie, a half court buzzer beater homie. I mean c'mon now. You had that magic with you tonight.

Lucas smirked. "Not magic, Keith".

"That explains it. Damn, I hope Keith wants to help me out sometime between now and the next 3 games.

Lucas laughed out loud at that comment. "But Skills, it was amazing. It was like I knew he was with me, I knew I could do no wrong out there tonight. It was a feeling I can barely explain".

Skills felt really good for Lucas. He was happy that he was back and he was happy that he had the game he had tonight.

They continued to talk as they made their way to the River Court.

…

Nathan finally left the locker-room after a good hour. His mind was still burdened with everything that he had went through these last few weeks. However, at this point, he was more conflicted with what he had to do, then necessarily what had happened that night on the bridge. He finally took a deep breath and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

…

Lucas and Skills were still walking to the River Court.

"So tell me more about this mystery girl Skills".

"Dawg, she is so amazing, beautiful, smart, quick-witted. Basically everything a brother could want".

Lucas laughed. "Alright, alright, good to know. So you think she is a keeper?"

"Definitely. On the real Luke, I aint never feel like this before. And I'm not an expert on what the real thing is, but I think this might be something like it".

Lucas felt good for Skills. He had never seen him like this, and he was happy for him.

"You know you're my best friend right Luke?" Skills said somewhat out of nowhere.

"Yea of course, and you know your mine right" answered back Lucas.

"Yea no doubt. And just know that I don't want that to change no matter what. Whether it be girls, basketball, popularity, or death I don't want that to ever change".

Lucas smiled. "That means a lot to me Skills, and it won't".

Skills nodded.

…

Nathan was hesitating but he finally dialed. He waited as it rang twice and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" said the person on the other line.

…"Dad, I need to talk about Keith".

The look on Dan's face when Nathan said that was indescribable. Immediately for Dan he began to see everything flash before his eyes, the cryptic messages on his walls, the strange e-mails. Did Nathan know?

…

Skills and Lucas were approaching the River Court and were talking about memories of Keith. Then at center court Skills' mystery woman could be seen. Skills shouted out hey baby and she turned around. Lucas was shocked to see that the woman who turned around was Emily Chambers… formally known as Jules… Keith's fiancé.


	15. To Be Continued

Lucas was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; he was at a loss for words. Jules was also very surprised to see Lucas.

"Uhh Skills, why is she here?"

"That's my girl dawg".

Lucas was lost beyond belief.

"Uhh Skills, do you know who that is?"

Skills couldn't figure out why Lucas was so confused.

"Yea homie, that's my girl Emily Chambers".

Jules (Emily), who also now seemed confused, started to walk towards the two of them.

Lucas tried to start to process everything. Skills still couldn't figure out why Emily and Lucas both looked so confused. Emily finally approached the both of them.

She seemed timid and a little nervous. She smiled at Skills and gave him a kiss and a hug and then directed her attention to Lucas. Lucas didn't know how to act or react at the moment.

"Hey Lucas" said Emily.

Skills looked shocked. He had no clue how Emily knew Lucas' name. He intervened before Lucas had the chance to say anything.

"Alright what is going on here?" Skills said as he looked at both of them.

Lucas now intervened. "Uhh Skills, remember last year when you were really heavy into the art program and you were in Cameron for about a month?"

"Of course I remember dawg, why?"

Emily looked on seemingly nervous about what Lucas was going to say. Lucas glanced at Emily then continued.

"Well do you remember Keith almost got married during that time?"

"Yea her name was Jules right? She stood him up at the alter, messed up… But what does this have to do anything Luke?"

Lucas was going to continue but Emily cut him off.

"Because I was Jules Skills" said Emily.

Skills expression then went from confused to shock.


End file.
